Kung Fu Panda World
Kung Fu Panda World is an MMORPG (massively multiplayer online role-playing game) designed for targeting children ages 8 to 12-year-olds that was developed by DreamWorks Animation Online.Reuters.com - Kung Fu Panda World By using kung fu style-based characters as avatars, players participate in a range of online games and activities in a virtual world featuring places from Kung Fu Panda. With a reported two and a half years of work and an investment of about $10 millionReuters.com - Kung Fu Panda World, Kung Fu Panda World was launched and made available to the public on April 12th, 2010. The game can be sampled for free for a day by viewing a short ad provided by a DreamWorks-approved, kid-friendly sponsor. However, some of the online world's features are made unavailable without a subscription of $5.95 a month. The site specifies that everyone has access to the entry levels, and can chat and trade as well; only members, however, have access to the entire world, continue to higher levels, and access exclusive items and games created just for them.Kung Fu Panda World Info - Membership Game Features Gameplay In Kung Fu Panda World, the player can communicate with other players, play in-world mini-games (called "Chi-Games" on the site), and explore the virtual world of Kung Fu. The more points the player scores, the higher levels they gain and are rewarded with new sash levels, in-game virtual money, unlockable mini-games, battling cards, and new avatar clothing. Players earn points by completing and achieving the many mini-games in the Valley of Peace. However, non-members face limits to some of these gameplay features; for example, there are twenty-one sashes in the game world, but non-members are restricted to only reaching up to the green-colored sash #5.Kung Fu Panda World Info - Parent Information Expansion has stated that they plan to add locations, games, and features over time to make the virtual world experience fun for the long-term. The idea is to simulate the growth and journey of Master Po. In addition, as DreamWorks adds new features, they will let members vote on what additional games and features will be launched. "Kids want to be challenged and rewarded, which is why games are simple to learn, but difficult to master," said John Batter, DreamWorks' co-president of production. "We're kind of teaching them what a quest is. And we wanted to make them feel that this is their world and they have a say."Reuters.com - Kung Fu Panda World Child Safety DreamWorks Animation took special care to ease parents' concerns of their child's involvement in this virtual online world. The site's FAQ outlines the importance of online safety by listing the "five pillars of online safety" for Kung Fu Panda WorldKung Fu Panda World Info - Parent Information: #"No personal information is ever shared. Ever." #"Chat filtering and monitoring" by parental confirmation, preset software moderate chat and college graduatesReuters.com - Kung Fu Panda World #"Behavior filtering and monitoring" by college graduates; this is done to help keep things clean and ensure players are not taken advantage of in the trading of virtual items.Reuters.com - Kung Fu Panda World #"Domestic customer service team." #"The Parental Panel - offering a unique and easy-to-use set of controls that allow parents to enable or disable various features of the virtual world." Gallery kfpworld2.jpg|The create-your-own-character screen Kungfuworld21.png|The Valley of Peace Town Market.jpg|Town Market KFPW-world-Shot-4204755--450x300.jpg|Theater Courtyard Screen1.jpg|One of the site's mini-games S kung fu panda world 04.jpg|The Kung Fu Face-Off mini-game View more... References External Links *Kung Fu Panda World Category:Video Games